Luke
thumb|300px|right "WAS?!?! Videos müssen angeschaut werden?" ''-Luke zu einem Hater, der behauptete,er hätte keine Fans, die seine Videos schauen'' Luke die Puppe (aus dem dt. Puppe ''für ''Puppe und aus dem engl. Luke ''für den Namen ''Luke), geboren an seinem Geburtstag, als er mit großer Mühe in 6 Stunden kleinstarbeit genäht wurde, ist eine der 3 Hauptpuppen der Beans. Sie überrascht häufig mit gnadenlos alberner Dummheit und absolut nutzlosem Gefasel. Er wirkt oft sehr hysterisch und es mag fast den Anschein haben als würde er ständig unter irgendwelchen Drogen stehen. Lebenslauf Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Luke in Puppen -Trailer am Samstag den 20. Juli 2009. Dort geriet ihm sein Durchbruch, als er für 6 Sekunden unzusammenhängendes Gejaule von sich gab. Nach diesem Auftritt konnte er sich vor Fans kaum retten. Einfach jeder in seiner Krabbelgruppe wollte einmal seinen Schnuller in den Mund nehmen... oh das is pervers... ähh... öhhh... ''jeder wollte mit deiner Rassel rasseln... ''ACH VERGESST ES ! Jedenfalls war er ab dem Zeitpunkt die berühmteste Puppe überhaupt. Außer er verließ sein Haus, dann erkannte ihn keiner. Schon früh, im Alter von Apfel, freundete er sich mit Tom an. Tom und Luke schienen sich gut zu verstehen, was daran lag, dass sie beide die gleiche Sprache sprachen und in dem Sinne auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Nein, sie waren sofort ein Herz und eine Seele, nachdem Luke einen Herzanfall erlitt und einen Teil von Toms Herz implantiert bekam. Dieser medizinisch nahezu unglaubliche eingriff wurde damals von Professor Dr. Dr. Dr. med. herz. Prodoby-Ukras durchgeführt, der nach der OP spurlos verschwand. Als Tom und Luke dann den Entschluss fassten, Videos zu machen und diese auf YouTube hochzuladen, wurden sie vielfach von Dora und Boots ausgelacht. "Wie wollt ihr Videos machen, wenn ihr nichtmal can Englisch speaken???". "Stimmt"; dachten sich die beiden, und machten sich auf eine Reise zu den berühmtesten Bananenbäumen Englands. In England angekommen sahen sie so viel Pokemon auf Englisch, dass ihnen auffiel, dass sie Englisch schon lange konnten. Erst sehr viel später fanden sie heraus, dass das Ziel ihrer Reise, Hamburg, doch wohl nicht in England sondern in Deutschland lag, wodurch ihre Englischfähigkeiten weiter auf Dora-Niveau lagen. Doch manchmal ist der Glaube stärker als die Realität. Luke und Tom wollten unbedingt Videos machen, doch ihnen fehlte noch ein unwichtiger Nebencharakter. Also machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Schauspieler. Doch zuerst wollten sie Fruchtzwerge und Trinkpäckchen für die harten Castings kaufen, machten sich auf zum Aldi und entdeckten Darth Vader.Vader, Luke und Tom machten ihr erstes Video und alle waren sofort begeistert (begeistert= von einem Geist besucht). Begeistert vom Geist des Schreckens. Da Luke und Tom aber ihr ganzes Leben keine Freunde hatten stört es sie auch bis Heute nicht, dass sie keine Freunde haben. Luke und Tom machen heute immer noch fleißig Videos, die jedoch von niemandem angeschaut werden. Trivia *Luke sollte ursprünglich für ein Kunstprojekt angeferitgt werden, dass dann jedoch gestrichen wurde. *Wenn man von "Luke" das "u" zum "i" macht heißt es "Like" (engl. "mögen")